It Started On Video Chat
by ladypatpatriot
Summary: A modern version of It Started on Video Chat
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth sat down on the edge of the bathtub and entered two minutes on her cell phone timer. This was going to be the longest three minutes of her life. Lately she had been experiencing nausea and vomiting, mostly in the mornings, dizziness and exhaustion. Her period was a month late. When she first realized she had missed her period, she thought it was because Jack was away on a long business trip. He was asked to take over for an instructor at Mountie Training who had been diagnosed with cancer. It was going to be a few more weeks before he returned. She thought her period was just late because she was adjusting to being alone. Since then, she had developed the other symptoms and she began to think she might be pregnant. So here she was, taking pregnancy tests. She had bought three different tests; she was taking two now and if they each came up with a different result, she would take the third.

As she waited for the two minutes to pass, she thought about how much she wanted to be pregnant. She and Jack had been married almost three years. They had wanted children right away; they were both secure in their jobs and had put enough money away to start their family immediately. Month after month had gone by and Elizabeth would be disappointed when her period came. After a year of trying, Elizabeth went to the doctor and asked to have tests done to find out if something was wrong. It turned out the painful cramps she experienced every month since she was a teenager was a sign of a condition called endometriosis, which can cause infertility. Elizabeth had gone under treatments to clear up the endometriosis, including a surgical procedure. She stopped having the painful cramps but she still wasn't able to conceive. Her doctor had suggested she and Jack may want to try in-vitro fertilization. They had spent a long time discussing it but in the end came to the conclusion that they should let nature and God decide for them. They also spent a lot of time talking about adopting. They had been planning on speaking with an adoption agency when Jack got the call that he was needed in Toronto.

Her timer went off and she stood up to check the tests. She picked up the first test; she smiled when she saw it was positive. She paused, taking a deep breath, before checking the second test. Her smile grew when it too, was positive. She debated taking the third test but then decided to call her doctor to make an appointment. They were able to get her in for blood and urine tests before school and would call her when the results. They left a message on her cell phone and she returned the call at lunch time, from her car. She didn't want an audience in the lunch room while she got the results. The results were the same as the home tests; she was pregnant. She set up an appointment in two weeks for a full exam and an ultrasound. She wished Jack could be there with her but knew he could go to other appointments later on. Now she had to decide how to tell Jack. She didn't want to wait until he got home; he deserved to know right away. Telling him over the phone was out; she wanted to see his reaction. She decided to text him and ask for him to video chat with her later. Then she would hold up one of the home tests and see if he could figure out that their lives were about to change forever.

The rest of the school day went by slowly. Right before she returned to the classroom, she received a text back from Jack saying he would call at eight that evening. He had asked her if anything was wrong and she told him nothing was. She just said she missed him and wanted to see his face. She tried to keep busy once she got home, correcting papers and working on upcoming tests. Around five, she began to feel the exhaustion take hold, so she laid down on the sofa to rest, with her cell phone alarm set for six thirty so she could make dinner and then wait for his call.

After having a bowl of homemade chicken noddle soup, made by their friend Abigail Stanton, who owned a popular café in town, she settled back on the couch with one of home tests and waited for Jack to call. When the call came through, her heart started to beat faster. She answered it.

"Hi, Jack! I miss you and I love you!" She blew him a kiss.

"Hi, Sweetheart! I miss you and I love you so much." He returned the kiss. "I have to say you had me worried all day. I don't think you have ever asked me to video chat before when I have been away. Are you sure there is nothing wrong? I hate saying this but you look tired and pale."

"Gee, Jack! You really know how to flatter a girl." She said sarcastically but with a smile on her face. She knew how she looked. "I'm just kidding, Jack. I know how I have been looking. I have been feeling under the weather lately. That's why I wanted to talk to you."

"What's wrong, Elizabeth? Are you sick?" He said with a concerned expression on his face.

"Yes, but not in the way you are thinking. Maybe this will answer your question." She held up one of the pregnancy tests.

Jack looked at it, confused at first. Elizabeth watched the expression on his face change from confused to shock. "Elizabeth, is that what I think it is?" He could barely get the words out, he was so stunned.

She smiled at him. "What do you think it is?" She replied.

He swallowed hard, all sorts of feelings running through his body. He was sure what it was and joy was what he was feeling the most. "It's a pregnancy test. A positive pregnancy test. Tell me, Elizabeth. I want to hear it from your lips."

Elizabeth felt tears of happiness form in her eyes. "We're having a baby, Jack. I went to the doctor today and had the home tests confirmed."

Jack had a huge grin on his face and his eyes were shining with love and tears. "Sweetheart, I am so happy right now. I can't believe it. We are finally having a baby! What else did the doctor say today? Will the endometriosis be a problem with you carrying to term?"

"Well, I didn't see the doctor. I only went in to have blood and urine tests done to confirm the pregnancy. I have an appointment in two weeks with my doctor and for an ultrasound. I am going to make a list of questions to ask her. Let me know what yours are and I can add them to my list."

"I am sure I will have some. I can't think straight now, I am so excited and happy. And a little sad that I am not with you at home right now. I wish there was a way I could reach through the computer screen and hug you."

Elizabeth laughed. "I wish there was a way too. I wanted to tell you when you were here but you aren't going to be home for a while and I didn't want to wait that long to tell you."

"You choose the best way to tell me since we can't be together. I wouldn't have wanted you to wait to tell me. I just wish I was with you to see the changes you are going to go through."

"I had an idea about that earlier. I thought I could take a weekly selfies of myself and send it to you. You won't see much change in the beginning but it's a way to be involved with the pregnancy until you get home."

"I would like that."

"Just make sure you don't show anyone my pictures. They are for your eyes and your eyes alone." She felt a yawn coming when she finished talking and tried to hide it. She didn't want Jack to see it because he would insist she go to bed, although she knew he would be right. She needed to listen to her body and if her body was saying it was time to rest, she needed to rest.

"I promise I won't show anyone." He saw her yawn. "Are you tired, Sweetheart?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes I am, Jack. I'm sorry. I wanted to talk with you for a while longer but my body has other ideas. I get so tired now that I am pregnant. At least tomorrow is Friday. Only one more day until the weekend and then I can rest more."

"I hate to say goodnight too but I don't want to keep you up if you need sleep." He blew another kiss at her. "I love you, Sweetheart, and our baby. Sleep well."

"I love you too, Jack. You sleep well too. Goodnight." She blew him another kiss then ended the call. She cleaned up around the living room, then headed upstairs to get ready for bed. She was asleep within minutes of her head hitting the pillow.

Back in Toronto, Jack sat staring at the computer for several minutes after they ended the call. He was so happy about the baby. Their dream was finally coming true. He just wished he was in Hope Valley with her to celebrate with her. Suddenly, he had an idea. The cadets had the weekend off from drills and maneuvers. If he could get someone to cover his class on Monday morning, he could fly home tomorrow night and spend the weekend with Elizabeth, returning to Toronto on an early flight Monday. He'd have to rent a car to get home but he felt it would be well worth it. He just wanted to hold her in his arms. He opened a browser on his computer and began searching flights. He quickly found flights that would work but before he bought the tickets, he had to call Patrick Reilly to ask him to sub for him Monday morning. Jack grabbed his cell phone and called Patrick, hanging up the phone several minutes later with a huge smile on his face.

Friday morning, Elizabeth woke up very nauseous. She had read on line that eating saltines would help with the nausea, so she had put some on her nightstand the night before. She picked up the package out, took out a cracker and then proceeded to stare at it. She felt so sick to her stomach that she didn't want to eat anything but she knew she had to try. She managed to get three crackers down before her stomach revolted. She ran to the bathroom and proceeded to throw up. She was there for quite a long time before she felt like she was finished. She slowly got up, feeling dizzy as she stood and went to brush her teeth. The toothpaste reacted badly to her stomach and she was back at the toilet. After, she laid down on the cold floor wondering how she would get herself to work that day. She glanced up at the little clock they kept in the bathroom and realized she was really late. The dizziness was worse when she got up again, so she decided to call in sick. It was Friday; she could spend the day trying to figure out what would work to help with the nausea, get in a routine over the weekend and hopefully be ready to return to work on Monday. She slowly made her way back to bed, pulled out her phone and dialed work. After the call was done, she slipped back under the covers and went back to sleep.

She woke up a few hours later, still feeling a bit nauseous and very tired. She knew she needed to eat something so she tried eating the saltines again. This time it worked; her stomach settled down. She decided to stay in bed for a while longer, resting and then if in a little while she could have something else to eat. The chicken soup sounded good to her. There wasn't much left so she decided to call Abigail to see if she could bring over more soup and to tell her about the baby. She had a feeling Abigail suspected she was pregnant. Abigail arrived a couple of hours later with a chicken and wild rice soup. She was so excited to learn that Elizabeth was pregnant and promised to stop by with more soup tomorrow. After Abigail left, Elizabeth had some of the delicious soup and then went on line to search for pregnancy web sites and chat rooms. She spent a couple of hours reading and found some tips about morning sickness. At five, like clockwork her fatigue returned, so she went back up to bed for a nap.

Elizabeth was awakened by her cell phone signaling a text. She glanced at the phone and noticed it was almost 8pm. She saw the text was from Jack. _There is a surprise for you outside._ It said. Curious, she got out of bed, slipped on her robe then went downstairs. She stopped at the living room window to look outside and couldn't believe what she saw. Jack was standing next to a strange car in the driveway. She threw open the front door and ran into his opened arms. He picked her up and twirled her around and around, until she had to beg him to stop because she was getting dizzy and nauseous.

Jack set her down carefully, with a worried look on his handsome face. "I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. I didn't think about that. I was just so excited to see you."

She brought a hand up to his face and stroked his cheek. "It's ok, Jack. I'm fine now. And I understand your excitement. I am excited too. I can't believe you're here." She grabbed his hand and led him back into the house. Once inside, she led him to the sofa.

"After we said good night, I started thinking about how much I wanted to see you. Since there are no classes or maneuvers scheduled for this weekend, I decided to come home and surprise you. I am all yours until Monday morning."

"Oh, Jack! That's wonderful. I am so glad you decided to surprise me." She leaned in to kiss him, a slow passionate kiss. She had missed him so much since he left and wanted to show him just how much.

Jack responded to the kiss with equal passion. He had been counting the days since he started teaching at the Academy until he could take Elizabeth in his arms like this. Then he was counting the minutes since he made his plans last night. He was still finding it hard to believe he was holding and kissing her right now. Just then, she let out a soft moan and he depended the kiss.

Elizabeth reluctantly pulled away from the kiss a moment later, only because she needed to breathe. She glanced at Jack and noticed he was just as breathless as she was. "I love you, Jack." She whispered.

"I love you, too, Sweetheart. Both of you." He placed a hand on her abdomen and tenderly looked into her beautiful blue eyes. He had tears in his eyes as he spoke

"I love you too, Daddy." She replied in a childlike voice, as she felt tears in her own eyes. They stared lovingly at each for a couple of minutes, just taking each other in, when they were interrupted by her stomach growling. That broke the trance they were in and they laughed together. Elizabeth placed her hand on top of Jack's. "Ok, Little One. You are hungry. Let's go get some dinner." She got up, still holding Jack's hand.

He stood to go with her. "You haven't eaten yet? It's late for you." He said as they entered the kitchen. He spotted her pulling a big pot out of the fridge and went up to stop her. "Elizabeth, let me do that. You go sit at the table."

She sat down at the table like he asked. She could protest but she figured he wanted to pamper her this weekend since he wouldn't be back home for several weeks. She decided to let him. "Yes, it is late for me. I had a bad day today and I was sleeping when you texted me."

Jack, who had been checking out what was in the pot, turned to look at her with worry in his eyes again. He turned the burner on low to medium so the soup wouldn't burn off then went to sit with her at the table. "What do you mean by you had a bad day?"

She didn't want to tell him what had happened this morning but if she was sick again tomorrow, he would figure it out. "I had a bad bout with morning sickness this morning. I had to call out of work."

Jack looked alarmed. She almost never stayed home sick. It had to be pretty bad for her to want to stay home. "What happened, Sweetheart? How are you doing now?"

She laughed. "I am doing much better now. Remember my stomach growling was what brought us in here."

"Oh, yeah. That's right. I'm sorry. You scared me a little by saying you had to call out sick."

"Well, the main reason I decided to stay home was because tomorrow is Saturday. I was hoping I could figure out a plan that would help me Monday morning. I have been reading pregnancy web sites and blogs and have found some things I want to try."

"That's good. I wish I could be here to help you every day with the morning sickness."

"I do too, but it is what it is. I am glad you are here with me this weekend. I can't wait to spend time with you." She smiled brightly at him, the smile that always made his heart skip a beat.

Jack grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I can't wait either. I wouldn't mind if we spent the whole weekend in bed, just holding each other tight."

"I wouldn't mind either."

He got up to check the soup. "Soup is done, Sweetheart. Do you mind if I have some?"

"Not at all. There is plenty and Abigail is going to drop off more tomorrow. By the way, I told her about the baby when she came by with the soup today. She suspected I was pregnant; I was in the café the other morning getting something to drink and I got a whiff of the eggs she was cooking for someone. I had to make a mad dash to the bathroom to be sick. I guess I looked pale when I came out and then I ordered a decaf tea and that was all she needed to figure it out."

"That sounds like Abigail. She always has a sense about these things." He brought two bowls to the table, then went and got them spoons. "What would you like to drink?"

"I have some decaf iced tea in the fridge."

"You got it." He poured two glasses and then sat down to eat. They ate in silence for a few minutes. "Elizabeth?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"The whole trip here, I was thinking about making you breakfast in bed tomorrow morning. I was going to make eggs, but you just said the smell of them cooking at the café made you sick."

"Oh, Jack. That's so sweet that you want to make me breakfast and that you are checking with me about the eggs. I would love it if you made me breakfast in bed but we should wait until we know how I am going to feel in the morning."

"I can deal with that. When you get hungry, let me know what you feel like and I will make it for you."

"I will."

A little while later, after they had finished dinner and Jack had washed the dishes, they went up to their bedroom. Jack went in to the bathroom to take a shower while Elizabeth got herself settled in bed. She picked up her journal and started writing about the baby and how happy she and Jack were. She put her journal away just as Jack returned to the bedroom. He joined her in bed. She turned to him and kissed him, much like she had earlier when he first came home. She put her hands on his muscular back and started massaging him. He moaned in pleasure and kissed her with equal passion.

When they parted from their kiss, Jack pulled her closer in his arms and breathed in the smell of her hair as he ran his fingers through it. She let out a soft sound of pleasure; he knew she found him playing with her hair to be sensual. He gently laid her down on the bed and kissed her again, running his hands up and down her body, causing more sounds of pleasure to be released from her. He pulled away from her for a moment and looked into her eyes, wanting to be sure she felt up to making love. A slight nod of her head gave him his answer. Soon they were loving each other like they never had before.

 _I spent a lot of time working on this story. I restarted it a couple of times because I just wasn't feeling the story. I think it's better now, but I would love to have opinions about it. I decided to have Elizabeth have endometriosis because it was something I struggle with for years._


	2. Christmas Surprise

Christmas was coming and Elizabeth was trying to decide how she wanted to celebrate it. Jack was only able to get a couple of days off because the cadets were reporting back to training for winter maneuvers. He had been planning on flying home to spend the holiday with her but she had a different idea. She was going to be off for two weeks beginning December 20th. He wouldn't be coming home until Christmas Eve day. After debating about it for a long time, she decided to book a flight for herself to go to Toronto and surprise him. She didn't mind spending Christmas away from home as long as she was with him. She planned on staying for her entire holiday break even though she knew she wouldn't see much of him. Just being with him at night would be better than him coming home for a couple of days, then have to return with her spending her vacation home alone.

The day finally arrived. Elizabeth hardly slept the night before. It was a good thing she book her flight for later in the afternoon. She was hoping to get to the hotel before he returned so she could surprise him in the lobby. The day went by slowly; she had her bag packed and was ready to go to the airport by noon time. She got to the airport and entered the line to check her bags. While she was waiting, she felt her cell phone going off. She pulled it out and saw Jack had texted her, asking her if she was OK. She slipped it back in her bag, deciding to text him back when she got to her gate. She felt her phone go off again a few more times before she got to her gate. She wondered what he was thinking to be texting her that much.

After she settled down in a seat at her gate, she pulled her phone out to respond to Jack. She was about to type out a message when her phone rang. It was Jack. "Hi, Jack!" She heard him let out a huge breath.

"Elizabeth, I have been trying to get in touch with you for a half an hour. Why haven't you been responding to my texts? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Jack. What makes you think something is wrong?"

"I know it sounds crazy but I have this feeling something is up with you. I'm not sure why though."

Elizabeth was about to answer him when over the intercom an announcement about a flight could be heard. She cringed, knowing Jack was bound to have heard it.

"Elizabeth, what's going on? Are you at an airport?"

Elizabeth knew she had to tell him. "Busted. I was going to surprise you for Christmas, Jack. I booked a flight to Toronto so we could spend Christmas and the next two weeks together, even if we are only together at night." She waited for Jack to respond. When he didn't, she began to wonder if she made a mistake. Finally she heard him take a breath.

"You were going to surprise me by coming here for Christmas?" He sounded choked up, like he was crying. "Elizabeth Thornton, you are the best wife any man could ever have and I love you, so much. What a wonderful Christmas present! Thank you!"

"I'm glad. For a moment I thought you didn't want me to come."

"Why would I ever turn down time to spend with my beautiful wife? What time does your flight come in? I want to meet you at the airport."

"That's sweet of you, but you don't have to. I was just going to take a cab to your hotel."

"I know I don't have to. I want to. Now that I know you are coming, I am going to be anxious waiting for you. I would just end up pacing the floor waiting for you. Please let me pick you up at the airport."

"Ok, then. That would be very nice. Do you have a pen and paper handy? I will give you my flight info."

"Hold on." There was a pause while he got a pen and piece of paper. "Go ahead, Elizabeth." She gave him the info. "I am so excited. I can't wait to see you in a couple of hours, Sweetheart."

"I can't wait to be in your arms again, My Love." She said as the first announcement of her flight was called. "I have to go, Jack. They are calling my flight. I love you."

"I love you, too. See you soon."

A couple of hours later, the plane landed in Toronto. Elizabeth's heart started beating faster, not from the landing but from knowing she would be seeing Jack in just a few minutes. As she waited for the door of the plane to open, she found herself getting frustrated. She just wanted to see Jack and feel his arms around her. Finally the passengers in the rows in front of her started to move, she grabbed her purse, carryon bag and her coat and made her wait to the terminal. As she paused to put on her coat, she realized that she and Jack never said where they would meet each other in the airport. She decided to go to baggage claim, figuring he might be there waiting for her and if he wasn't she would call him.

She was almost to the escalator to go to baggage claim when she heard her name being called. She looked up to see Jack rushing towards her. She quickened her step to meet him. "Jack!" She ran into his arms, dropping her bag and gave her husband a big hug.

"Elizabeth!" Jack whispered in her ear. "I can't believe you're here." He pulled away from her slightly to give her a tender kiss. "Let's go get your bag and then we can go to the hotel." He took her carryon from her and put his arm around her.

"That's sounds great. I am tired. I didn't sleep well last night because I was so excited about my surprise for you. I did take a short nap on the plane."

"That's good. You need your rest. How have you been feeling? How's our precious little one?"

"I have been feeling much better and the baby is doing just fine, according to the doctor a couple of days ago. I am eating regular meals now."

"That's great. I'm so relieved. It's been hard being here knowing you are home pregnant. I worry about you constantly." They arrived at the carousal to wait for her bag. "Are you hungry? I haven't eaten dinner yet if you want to go someplace to eat. The restaurant in the hotel is very good. The quality of the food and the portion sizes make the higher prices worth it. When I eat there I usually end up taking food back up to my room. Since it has a full kitchen, it's easy to heat up the food. Or if you want to get settled in my room right away and order room service." He give her a look that she knew meant he wanted her to say room service. He wanted to be alone with her just as much as she wanted to be with him.

"Room service sounds great. I would love to get ready for bed when we get to your room. I have noticed my clothes starting to get a bit tight. I am going to do some shopping while you are at work."

Jack squeezed her shoulder. "How do you feel about that?"

"Honestly, I thought I would be upset about it but I wasn't. I am very happy. It means our baby is growing. I decided to embrace being pregnant and all that it entails. I just hope I still feel that way when I am 9 months along and as big as a house." She giggled and looked up at him with her sparkling blue eyes.

"That's a great attitude to have." He looked around the terminal while they waited for her suitcase. He noticed the area did not have too many people around so he gave her a quick kiss. "Elizabeth, you are so beautiful. More beautiful than I remembered."

Elizabeth felt tears form in her eyes as she looked up into his velvety brown eyes. A tear fell down her check, which Jack wiped away with his thumb. "Thank you, Jack." She said as she heard luggage start to come down the carousal. When she spotted her bag, she stepped forward to grab it but Jack held her back.

"Let me get if for you, Sweetheart. You shouldn't be picking up heavy things." He quickly got the bag. "Do you have any other suitcases?"

"No. I was able to get everything I needed into this one bag and still had room to spare."

"Great! Let's get going." He put his arm back around her as they made their way outside. "I can't wait to be alone with you." He whispered in her ear. She felt a shiver go up and down her spine. Once outside, Jack hailed a taxi and helped her into the car. When he got in, he pulled her closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder for the ride to the hotel.

She must have dozed off because the next thing she knew, Jack was nudging her shoulder and whispering in her to wake up. "Wow! I must be more tired than I should. Not to mention I felt so comfortable with my head on your shoulder again."

Jack kissed her forehead before getting out of the cab. He helped her out, took her bag from the driver and paid him. "It felt good to have you in my arms and sleeping on my shoulder. I missed holding you so much, among other things I missed about you."

"I feel the same way." They walked into the hotel and Jack led the way to the elevators.

"I picked up a key for you when I left to meet you at the airport. I will give it to you up in our room."

"Ok, thank you." The elevator door opened and they stepped inside. Jack pushed the button for the 10th floor and the doors closed. Jack put his arms around her and held her tightly.

"I know I said this before, but I really missed this and you. So much. I have never felt such loneliness before in all my life." The doors opened and they began walking towards his room.

"I know, Jack. I felt the same way." They reached his room and he pulled out his key to open the door. Once inside with the door shut, Elizabeth turned to him and kissed him, a long, passionate kiss. They type of kiss they had both missed and had been longing for. When they parted they were both out of breath.

Jack leaned down to look into her stunning blue eyes. "I love you, so much! I can't believe you are here. I keep thinking this is a dream and when I wake up, you will be gone."

"If it's a dream, then I am having the same one." She stood on her toes to kiss him again. "I love you, too."

When they parted, Elizabeth got her first look at his room. They were in a living room/kitchen area. She saw a sofa, a couple of chairs and a TV as well as the full kitchen Jack had mentioned and a table. Jack saw her looking around. "Let's go sit at the table and decide what we want for dinner. Then I will bring your bag into the bedroom and you can get settled. It will take a least a half hour for the food to get here."

"Sounds great, Jack." He grabbed her hand and they walked over to the table. Jack handed her the menu to look at first. As she looked at her choices she felt overwhelmed. Now that she had her appetite back, quite a few options sounded delicious. "I can't decide what to have. What do you like?"

"I love their prime rib. I know it's expensive but it's delicious. I also like the stuffed chicken. It has a bread stuffing. The veal cutlet and pork chop are good too."

"The prime rib does sound delicious but I feel like we should save that for Christmas dinner."

"I was thinking the same thing this afternoon after I found out you were going to be with me here for Christmas."

"Great, something to look forward too. So for dinner tonight I will get the stuffed chicken."

"I am going to have the pork chop. What would you like to drink? They actually have decaf ice tea on the menu."

"Really? I don't think I have ever seen a restaurant have decaf ice tea."

"We can order a pitcher and if there is any left we can put it in the fridge."

"Sounds perfect."

Jack picked up the phone and called in the order. "They are busy tonight. It could take closer to an hour for the food to arrive. Can you wait that long to eat because if not I do have some food in the fridge if you want a little snack."

"I'm good actually good for the moment. I would like to unpack and change into more comfortable clothes."

"Of course." Jack wheeled her bag into the bedroom and put it on the bed for her.

She followed him in and looked around the room. It was a large room with a king sized bed and a big screen TV. She walked to the bathroom and found it had a tub large enough for two to enjoy and relax in. Jack followed her in.

"I would love to take a bath with you later, before we go to bed." He put his arms around her waist and rested his hand on her abdomen. "Elizabeth? Is that what I think it is?" He was running a hand over her slightly rounded belly.

She turned in his arms until she was facing him. "Yes, it is Jack." She had tears in her eyes.

He looked down at her as a tear escaped his eye and fell down his cheek. "I can't believe it! You have a little baby bump! When did you notice it?"

"A couple of days ago. I already had this trip planned so I decided to keep it to myself."

He hugged her. "I love you and our baby so much. It's amazing to me the love I feel for you both. I feel like my heart is going to burst sometimes."

"Oh, Jack! That was beautiful. I feel the same way." He kissed her then, both of them relishing the moment. When they parted, he grabbed her hand and started walking out of the bathroom. "Let's get you unpacked and comfortable."

She nodded and went to the bed to open her suitcase. Jack changed out of his work clothes and into sweatpants and a t-shirt. It no time, Elizabeth was done and changing into a pair leggings and a long sleeved t-shirt. She felt Jack's eyes on her while she undressed. She knew he was trying to see her baby bump. She looked over at him and cocked her head, motioning him to come to her. He was there in a flash and began pulling her shirt over her head. He then kneeled down so he was eye level with her abdomen. He pushed the waistband of her pants down a little and looked at the slight curve of her belly. He leaned in and kissed her belly. "I love you, Baby Thornton." He then stood up and pulled her into his embrace. When they parted once again, he reached for her sleep shirt and pulled it over her head. He was about to help her with her pants when they head a knock at their door.

"That must be dinner." Jack said then walked out of the bedroom.

Elizabeth finished getting comfortable, ran a brush through her hair and then walked out to join him. She breathed in the scent of their dinner and her stomach growled. They both laughed, then Jack reached out his hand, beckoning her towards him. She took his hand and walked over to the table. He helped her get settled at the table, then picked up the cover that was on her plate. The chicken smelled fabulous. It came with roasted potatoes and carrots. "This looks so good." Elizabeth said as she picked up her knife and fork and began eating.

Jack poured her a glass of tea, then took his seat and grinned at her. He was happy she had found her appetite again. They ate in silence for several minutes. "I may get the day off of work tomorrow." Jack told her.

"Yes, I saw. I have been watching the weather forecast carefully. At first it sounded like the storm may hit today. I am so glad it didn't."

"Me too." He chuckled. "I have never wanted it to snow so much in my life. Even when I was in school. I would love to just spend the day in bed with you."

"That would be nice but if you do have to go to work tomorrow, we have Christmas Eve and Christmas Day to look forward to spending time together."

"That we do."

Jack had been right about the portions. Elizabeth was only able to eat about half of her dinner. She picked up her plate to bring it to the fridge. When she opened the door, she spotted what looked like chocolate mousse sitting on one of the shelves. "Jack Thornton, what did you do?" She looked over at him and smiled.

"Their chocolate mousse is fabulous. I thought you might enjoy having it for dessert."

"I would actually. I can't recall the last time I had it. Thank you."

"We don't have to have it tonight."

"I know." She placed her plate on another shelf then noticed a full carton of milk. "You got milk for me too? He wasn't a big milk drinker, preferring only to have it in his cereal.

"Yes I did. I have been reading up on pregnancy too and I read it was important for you to have dairy products. Plus I know how much you like to have a glass of milk before bed."

"You think of everything, My Love. Thank you."

Jack stood from the table to bring his dinner to the fridge. After he closed the door, he gently picked her up and made his way to the bedroom. "Anything for you and our baby, Sweetheart. Let's get into bed and cuddle. I desperately want to hold you all night long, for the rest of our lives." He placed her on the bed and pulled back the covers, allowing her to get settled.

"I would love to." She said as he joined her. They held each other for several minutes, just enjoying being in each other's arms.

"Would you like to watch some TV? There is a channel here that has been showing all Christmas movies and specials. White Christmas is on." Jack told her, knowing it was her favorite Christmas movie. He thought to himself it was strange he had never watched it with her before.

"I would love to watch it with you."

Jack reached for the remote and turned the TV on, then found the station to watch the movie. They stayed in each other's arms all night, only separating when Elizabeth decided she wanted dessert. They shared the chocolate mousse and still were not able to finish it because it was so rich. Jack loved listening to her sign along with the movie. He loved her voice. He even joined in at the end singing the title song. It was a perfect ending to their happy evening.

 _I originally planned for this story to take place in the spring, but inspiration hit with the holiday season and I decided to change it. White Christmas is my favorite Christmas movie. Next chapter will be about their time in Toronto together._


	3. Chapter 3

Jack was awakened by the sound of his cell phone going off. He carefully moved his arms from around Elizabeth to check his phone because he didn't want to wake her up. He had heard her coughing a couple times since they went to sleep. He was a little concerned she may be getting sick. He watched her for a minute to see if she would wake up but she didn't. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his phone. It was 4:30 am. The message was from Mountie Training School. The storm had gotten worse and had stalled over Toronto. Training was cancelled until after Christmas. He smiled to himself as he put the phone down. He would be able to spend a lot of time with his beautiful wife. If she was getting sick, he could take care of her. He got settled in bed and put his arm back around Elizabeth. He fell asleep right away.

A couple of hours later, Elizabeth woke up coughing. Her nose felt stuffy and her sinuses and throat hurt. She sat up in bed, wanting to go get a glass of water but as she tried to stand up, she felt dizzy and fell back down on the bed, landing on Jack. He let out a startled noise, not sure what was going on.

"Elizabeth? Are you ok?" Jack reached over to turn on the light.

"No I'm not, Jack. I think I am catching what a lot of the children at school have. I'm sure you have heard me coughing." He nodded. "Now my throat and sinuses hurt and I am getting a stuffy nose. I wanted to get myself some water but I felt dizzy when I tried to stand up."

"Let me help you get settled back in bed, then I will get your water." Once he had helped sit up against headboard, he brought his hand to her forehead. "Your forehead is warm, Sweetheart." He told her with a look of worry in his eyes.

"I figured. I am feeling a little chilled."

Jack got up and walked over to her side of the bed. He tucked the blankets tighter around her, then went to get her some water. He was so grateful that he didn't have to go to work. "Here's your water." He handed her the glass. "By the way, I don't have to go to work until after Christmas."

"The storm is that bad?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"The storm intensified and has stalled over the city. They don't think the storm will end for a couple of days and then the cleanup begins."

"So we get to spend some quality time together." She said before coughing again. "Too bad I am getting sick."

"I am here to take care of you, Sweetheart. Anything you need just ask me. There is a small grocery store that sells some over the counter medications two doors down from here. I can go pick up some medicine for you, if you need anything."

"That's nice of you Jack, but I don't think there is anything I can take, since I am pregnant. A lot of medications can cause birth defects if taken during pregnancy, especially in the early months."

"We can't have that."

"If this cold gets really bad I can call my OB/GYN and see if she has any suggestions. I think I should be ok though, as long as I get plenty of rest and drink lots of fluids. I can also take one Tylenol to help the fever."

"Sounds like a good plan and I will do anything to make sure you feel better."

"I know you will and I appreciate that so much." She leaned over to give a kiss on his cheek.

"We should try to get some more sleep, especially you." He slid back down on the bed and patted his chest as an invitation for her to rest her head there. She complied and soon she was asleep. Jack stayed awake for some time, listening to her breathing. She sounded like she was getting more congested. He was finding himself getting more worried about her. Eventually he drifted off to sleep but he kept one ear awake in case she needed him.

A little later, Elizabeth woke up again, coughing and sneezing. Jack noticed her trying to sit up and immediately helped her. Then he got out of bed to get her a box of tissues.

"Thank you, Honey." She said hoarsely. She winced as she blew her nose. "Ouch, these tissues feel like cardboard." She felt Jack move and looked over to see him putting on some sweatpants and a shirt. "Jack, what are you doing?"

"I am going to the store and get you some softer tissues."

"Jack that is so sweet of you but you don't have to do that. I can deal with these tissues. Besides, are you sure the store is open, with this storm?"

"The owner lives in an apartment above the store. He usually opens no matter the weather." Jack said as he sat down on the bed to put on some boots. "Now, no more arguments about me going to the store. I want to help you feel better. There is no need in making your nose sore any sooner than necessary. Is there anything else I can get you while I am there? I know you said cold medicine is out but how about cough drops? Or orange juice?"

"Orange juice would be great. Maybe some chicken soup in case we can't get any from the restaurant. I would also like some mint tea."

"I already got the tea for you but I will get the rest of things you said you would like." He finished putting on his boots and came back to the bed to kiss her. "Stay in bed while I am gone. Try to keep warm."

"I will. Be careful out there."

"You know I will." With a final kiss, he hurried out of their room. Elizabeth laid back down and said a quick prayer that her illness wouldn't get too bad. Then she closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. She rested for a while before she began to feel nauseous. She slowly pulled herself up and reached over for the bag of Cheerios she had packed to help with the morning sickness. She didn't think she was nauseous from that though; she felt it was because of the cold she was getting. Unfortunately, the dry cereal was helping her upset tummy. She quickly got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom, ignoring the dizziness she was feeling. She dropped down on her knees in from of the toilet and vomited. When she finished, she felt so weak and dizzy; trying to stand up only made her feel more nauseous.

A short time later, Jack returned from the store. As he thought, the store was open and he was the only one shopping. He picked up the things they had discussed and also bought a bouquet of festive looking flowers. He hoped it would cheer her up. He walked into their bedroom and was surprised to not see her in bed. "Elizabeth?" He called. He heard a noise in the bathroom and rushed in to find Elizabeth throwing up. He crouched down beside her, pulled her hair away from her face and rubbed her back. When she finished, he sat down on the floor and pulled her into his arms. She was shaking so he rubbed his hands up and down her arms, trying to warm her.

Elizabeth snuggled closer to Jack, letting his body warm her up. "Thank you, Jack." She whispered. She slowly moved her head so she could give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning sickness?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe. I tried to eat the Cheerios I brought but it didn't work. I have been in here for a quite a while. Every time I tried to get up, I would feel weak and dizzy and then my stomach would revolt again."

"Let me help you back to bed. Then I can make you some mint tea and toast if you feel up to eating."

"Yes, I would like to try to eat something."

Jack slowly helped her stand up. She waivered a bit on her feet as she felt another wave of dizziness hit her. Jack steadied her and put his arm firmly around her waist. They slowly made their way back to the bedroom. Once she was settled in bed, sitting up with her back against the headboard, Jack sat down next to her. He reached a hand out to her cheek and caressed it. She looked pale and her eyes were glassy. "How are you feeling now?"

"A little better, especially now that you are back." She gave him a weak smile.

"I'm glad. You have me worried. Promise me you will let me know if you feel any worse. Don't keep it to yourself."

"I promise." She said.

"Good. Do you want tea and toast now?"

"Yes I would, please."

"I picked up a thermometer when I was at the store. Let me take your temperature first before I go to the kitchen." He got up and went to get the bag he brought into the room along with her flowers. "I bought these for you, hoping they might cheer you up." He handed her the bouquet.

"Oh, Jack! There're beautiful. Thank you." She buried her face in the blooms. "I can still smell them!"

Jack smiled as he took the thermometer out of its packaging. "That's good to hear." He handed her the thermometer and watched her put it under her tongue. When it beeped, she glanced at it. "100.5" She told Jack.

"Not too bad. You should stay in bed today, get some rest and keep warm. You don't have to sleep unless you want to. We can watch some more Christmas specials or I can get us some DVD's to watch."

"That sounds heavenly. I will love to cuddle with you today." She took his hand in hers. "When I was little I used to love to be cuddled when I was sick. When I was in my teens, I hated it. I just wanted to be left alone. Since I fell in love with you, I want to be in your arms because you make me feel better."

Jack pulled her closer to him and gave her a kiss. "I'm glad I can make you feel better. I hate seeing you sick so if I can do something, anything to help you feel better, I'm glad to do it." He gave her one last kiss, then left to make her toast.

Elizabeth put her head back against the headboard and closed her eyes. As much as she hated the fact she was getting sick, she was happy that she was with Jack. She would be spending time with him and would let him pamper her like she knew he wanted to. He had mentioned it a couple of times since she told him she was pregnant. She knew she made the right choice because if she was home, she would be miserable and lonely. Just then, she heard Jack coming back in the bedroom. She opened her eyes and gave him a smile. He put her tea down on the nightstand and handed her a plate with her toast. "Thank you again, Jack."

"Anything for you, Sweetheart." He got up to change and then he climbed back into bed with her. He put his arm around her, helping to keep her warm while she nibbled on her toast.

Elizabeth finished eating and placed the plate on her nightstand. She drank some tea, then snuggled into Jack's warm and comforting embrace. Jack kiss her head, then ran his fingers though her soft hair. "Jack? I'm not sleepy right now. Could we see what's on TV?"

"Of course. We can do anything you want. I am just happy you are here with me." He reached over to grab the remote and turned on the TV. He found the channel they were watching the night before and there was a commercial on telling them what programs they were showing that day.

"Look, Jack! They are showing some of the Christmas animated specials I loved to watch as a child."

"I did too. Want to watch them again?"

Elizabeth giggled. "I would love too. I never get tired of watching them. Besides we will be watching them again in a couple of years with our baby."

Jack grinned. "Yes we will so we have to make sure the specials are appropriate for our child." They looked at each and burst out laughing. "Come here, Sweetheart." Jack gently pulled her closer to him. She laid her head on his chest. He continued to stroke her soft hair; he loved running his fingers through her hair, taking in the vanilla scent of her shampoo. He smiled when Elizabeth let out a soft moan, clearing enjoying what he was doing.

After they finished watching the first program, Elizabeth sat up slightly in bed and looked at Jack. "I'm getting hungry. Could we order room service for breakfast?"

"Of course we can. I'm glad you are feeling better and want something to eat. I will go get the menu." He kissed her, then ran to the other room for the menu. He was back in less than a minute, jumping into bed and pulling her towards him. "I bet eggs are out, in case this is morning sickness."

"You're right. I don't want to take any chances with eggs. I was thinking maybe pancakes but the order comes with three. I don't think I can eat that much."

"I have an idea. How about we share the pancakes and also order the breakfast bread basket sampler. That way if you get full from the pancakes but want a snack later, you could have a muffin or a bagel."

"That's great idea. Could you also order the fruit plate? I like eating some fruit in the morning with breakfast."

"Of course I can." He said then picked up the phone and called room service. He put in their order and also asked for a carafe of hot water for her tea as well as one with coffee. "Food should be here soon. We can have breakfast in bed."

"I'd like that very much. I don't feel much like getting out of bed unless I have to." She laid her head back on his chest and they continued to watch TV. The next program was _How the Grinch Stole Christmas._

"This was one of my absolute favorites as a child." Jack told her. "I love the song." He started singing along with the show.

She listened to him sing, in his rich voice she loved so much. She could imagine him singing to their baby. "I like this one too, but my favorite is Rudolph, followed by the one with the mice based on the poem _T'was the Night Before Christmas._ I also like Frosty."

"Me too. I don't think I have seen the one with the mice."

"Maybe it will be on later. Or I could try to find it on the internet." She was about to say something else when they heard a knock on the door. "That must be our food."

"I will be right back, Sweetheart." Jack quickly went to the living room and opened the door. He returned a couple of minutes later with the tray. "I am going to get us an extra plate and a tea for you. Then we can eat."

"Could you please bring me some orange juice?"

"Of course I will." He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek then left the room.

Elizabeth took the plastic covering off her fruit plate and grabbed a piece of melon. It tasted so good. Jack entered the room as she was taking a bite of a strawberry. Her eyes were closed as she savored the flavor. When she opened her eyes again, Jack was grinning at her. "I was so hungry I decided to start without you." She returned the grin.

"That's quite alright, Sweetheart. Like I said earlier, I am just happy you are hungry. Both you and our baby need to eat." He got back into bed and removed the cover on the pancakes. He put one on a separate plate and handed it to Elizabeth. "Do you want me to cut a second one so you can have half?"

"Thank you, but no. I want to eat this one first along with some more of my fruit and then see if I am still hungry."

"OK." They ate in silence while watching another Christmas special. Elizabeth ended up being full after the one pancake and fruit, so Jack ate the remaining two. When he was done, he brought the tray back out to the living room but left the bread basket in the bedroom in case they got hungry later. He got back into bed and held Elizabeth close. Eventually, she fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
